Betrayal and Baseballs
by KeiaWinchester
Summary: After Elena catches Kat and Stefan together, she's feeling upset and betrayed... until our favorite Salvatore takes her to a baseball game! But something will happen that changes Elena's life!
1. The Surprise

**The only thing I own is the plot and characters to come later! **

_**Betrayal and Baseballs**_

"ELENA!" I heard Jeremy call my name. I opened one of eyes, just in case any vampire stuff was happening right then. I scanned my room slowly checking for Stefan, Damon, or even Katherine. I looked at the clock on my nightstand, 11:00AM.

"What?" I screamed back annoyed.

"Breakfast is ready!" Jeremy said.

I didn't scream back. My throat was a little sore from just saying "what" and I jumped up a little too fast, so my head ached. So, I sat back on my bed while I checked my phone. It read:

_2 New Text Messages_

I got a little happy seeing those words. I quickly checked the first one.

_Meet me at the Boarding House at about noon. I have a surprise for you. See you there. :-)_

_- Stefan_

I was so happy I quickly got up, took a shower, and got dressed. I wore my usual dark skinny jeans with a yellow fitted top that read "PB + J = 3". I went downstairs eat a little breakfast and said bye to Ric and Jeremy. On my way to the car, I saw a black crow.

"Hey Damon." I said smiling. The bird chirped and flew away. I got in my car and drove to the Boarding House. I got out smiling and walked to the front door, which was open.

"Stefan?" I called, in a sing- song voice. No answer.

I was running to Stefan's room and then the air in front of me shifted, so I stopped.

"Hello Elena." Damon said. His words sent chills down my spine and made my heart beat faster. I loved that feeling, but quickly remembered that I love Stefan, not Damon. I gasped in need air, since I forgot to breathe.

"Wow. I made your heart beat faster _and _stop breathing." Damon said chuckling with his usual smirk in place.

"That's not funny!" I said while pushing him playfully. "Now move, Stefan has a surprise for me." I smiled.

Damon stepped aside and escorted me to his room, then used his super vampire speed to go back to the living room.

I walked in Stefan's room slowly and got the biggest surprise of my life!

**So what do you think Stefan's surprise is? Will it be good or bad? Can I write Delena Is this a good chapter and will you please review or story alert, or better yet… FAVORITE it! Thanks for reading and any other actions you did! You can leave suggestions on what will come next…**


	2. Too Many Problems

_Last Week on "Betrayal and Baseballs"_

_Damon stepped aside and escorted me to his room then used his super vampire speed to go back to the living room._

_I walked in Stefan's room slowly and got the biggest surprise of my life! _

I saw Stefan and Katharine kissing, in bed, under the covers. **(A/N: They weren't doing anything else!)**

"Is this is my surprise?" I asked with sarcasm and tears running down my face. I ran out the room as fast as I can. Stefan could have used vampire speed, but he didn't. I guess I wasn't worth it. I was feeling a mixture of sadness, shock, and dizziness... but, mostly _betrayal_.

"Wait Elena, I can explain!" Stefan screamed the OLDEST excuse in the book. He was probably around when they made it. I kept running and ran past Damon in the living room, who was reading a book.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Damon asked with concern and putting down the book.

When I didn't answer, he used his super speed and blocked the door from me. He did his signature eye thing and I looked at him.

I then gave him a big hug and placed my head in the area between his neck and his shoulder. It felt as though it was made for me and I loved that feeling. I told him everything, and pulled him away from the door.

After about 2 minutes, which seemed like hours, I heard Stefan's footsteps coming towards me. I pulled away from the hug and headed for the door again. This time, Damon let me leave and I ran to my car, got in, and drove to The Grill, where Bonnie and Caroline worked.

When I got there I told Bonnie and Caroline everything and they gave me comfort and free drinks for the rest week. Then their shift was over. I decided that I was going to get drunk and I only got drunk when I had really bad problems. After 5 drinks, I passed out.

_**Damon's POV**_

Stefan and I had made a deal to "babysit" Elena and each week we would switch. One of us was _always_ supposed to be near her, no matter what she's doing, and but not showering and changing clothes, that would be weird. It was my week, meaning I had to find Elena this time. Elena was upset and I didn't know where she was, so I went to The Grill first.

After about 5 minutes, I pulled up to The Grill and walked in. I quickly scanned the bar and found someone brown and skinny. I walked over to her and nudged her. She didn't move. I got a little scared, but quickly shrugged it off. A barmaid that was walking by and I caught her attention.

"What has she been drinking?" I asked her, while pointing to Elena.

"Gin, about 5 shots, then she passed out." She said, looking into my eyes. "You have beautiful eyes!"

"I've been told." I said cockily, as most people would call it. I wanted to compel her to let me feed on her, but then I remembered why I was there in the first place. Between hunger and Elena, Elena would always win because, even though it's dangerous and I would risk her life, she's... Elena.

I looked at Elena and picked her head up. I was sure she wasn't drunk, just a little buzz. Elena never gets drunk so her body isn't used to it. She'll be better in no time, tomorrow morning probably.

I picked her up bridal style because I knew if I threw her over my shoulder, she would throw up. I took her to my car and put her in the backseat, facing downward.

I drove to The Boarding House, picked her up, and put her in my room, just in case Stefan came back. I was able to put her in a long shirt and shorts, without looking. It took everything in me not to though.

I knew if he seen her in my room, he would freak, _try_ to kill me, and then worry about her. I knew that Elena didn't want to talk to Stefan, so I wasn't going to let him talk to her either.

**Was it bad? Was it good! Sorry for the lack of Bonnie and Caroline in this chapter! The next chapter will be AWESOME! I promise. If you want spoilers, just leave a review and I would gladly respond with some spoilers! Sorry it was short and on the boring side!**


	3. Going Out For A Bite

**It's almost 1 AM where I'm at and after epically failing to make oatmeal, I got bored. So I wrote another chapter to my story! Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU to all that have favorite, reviewed, and alerted! This chapter we will be finding out several things including, well, I'll let you find out...**

I went to the living room and took a nap. I woke up at about 4:00 and Stefan still wasn't home. So I went in my room and checked on Elena. She was still sleeping. I woke her up and she screamed and I laughed.

"Where am I?" Elena screamed.

"The Boarding House" I said as I changed my clothes, revealing my perfect body and Elena was staring, of course. "What? Did you think I "kidnapped" you... again?" I asked and completely ignored her staring. I really didn't want to make her uncomfortable, or upset at me because she did just wake up in _my_ bed, not _her boyfriend's_.

"No, I'm just not used to waking up in your bed." She said looking around.

"Oh. Well, I was about to go get something to eat, coming?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, but what happened to me? My head hurts and I have to throw up." She said and ran to the bathroom. I used my vampire super speed to go to the bathroom and held Elena's hair back, like a nice best friend would.

"You got drunk and it takes your body a while to get used to it. You'll be better soon. I promise." I said sweetly. "Are you still hungry?" I asked as I helped her up.

"Yeah, just let me get dressed." She got dressed in front of me and didn't even tell me to turn around. I was surprised. I wish I didn't know her because I'm hungry, for blood and real food, and she looks very tasty right now.

"How did I get undressed anyway? Are these your clothes" She asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Umm... that's my high school football jersey and my boxers. I think I can change a girl without looking." I said cockily.

"Are you sure you didn't look?" She said with narrow eyes.

"Pretty sure. As bad as I wanted too, I didn't." I said sadly.

"Oh." Elena said sadly. She went up to me and kissed me. It wasn't a deep kiss, just a 'Be happy with what you're getting' kiss.

"There. You can stop fighting temptation... for a little while." Elena said while putting on her converse.

"OK." I smiled.

"Even though I found my 163 year old vampire boyfriend and his 536 year old ex – vampire - girlfriend making out, in bed, I'm not over him."

Then she was ready and we went to the first fast food place we seen. We talked about Stefan and Katherine, vampires, werewolves, but we laughed most of the time. I compelled the waitress to give us free food and gave her a $10 tip.

"You know what?" Elena said, breaking the silence.

"What?" I was kind of scared and eager to hear what she had to say.

"I'm over Stefan. We are done." Elena said smiling.

I raised one eyebrow at her. She was serious. As serious as a heart attack, the one I would've had if my heart still was beating. She was really done with Saint Stefan.

"You're not serious. You can't be serious!" I said looking at her I was happy that she was over him and that gave me a chance to snatch her up. But what kind of brother would I be if I took his girlfriend, even though he cheated and deserved it, it was wrong. I would have to wait at least 2 weeks to even hit on her! If you know, I play by the rules...

"Oh, I'm serious." She laughed. She began to dial Stefan's number, but I snatched her phone and put it in my pocket.

"No, you just need to take your mind off of him. I would work." I said laughing. Then she giggled the giggle that made my dead heart a little bit more live. **(I don't know if that made sense, but it made sense when I said it to my dog! Yes, I read my stories to my dog! Get over it!)**

"I'll think about that." She said smiling at me. She was secretly half serious when her said that...

"How about we go somewhere tomorrow? We can go anywhere want you to go. I'll even go see the latest chick flick with you." I laughed.

She giggled. "Ok"

_**Elena's POV**_

I was going on a date with Damon. Well, he didn't ask me out, but he did at the same time. Anyways, I think I want to go to a baseball game tomorrow. I don't know any teams or the rules, but was going to be with Damon.

"Elena?" Damon said catching my attention.

"Uh huh?" I said smiling. It came out as a statement not question, but either way, answered me.

"Do you want to talk to talk to Stefan?"

I thought for a second. "No and yes. He kissed my doppelganger which really doesn't make sense because we look exactly alike and he broke my heart. But yet, I still want to hear his side of the story. " I stated.

"I think you should stay at the Boarding House tonight" Damon said while getting out of the car. Then he used super speed and opened the car door and helped me out.

"Why?"

"Well, the first place he'll look is your house and vampires are very hard to keep away, especially after he's been invited in." Damon said as he picked me up and walked me inside the Boarding House and threw me on the couch.

"OK, fine. I need a blanket and pillow." I said, laughing from being thrown on the couch. Being thrown on the couch was better than being thrown out of the way of a werewolf.

Damon laughed then used his vampire super speed to go get a blood bag and came back. "Do you really think I'm going to let you sleep on the couch? Take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." He said while sipping on a blood bag.

"I will be happy too. Oh, and I know what I want to do tomorrow." I smiled at him.

Damon raised one eyebrow. "What?"

**Good job? Bad job? I hope you enjoyed it, because it took me like 1 hour to come up with! Now, I'll be going to bed... AFTER, I tell you the good news... I'M GOING TO BE UPDATING EVERYDAY! (Or try to!) I'm now back from vacation and I'm ready to update everyday! Ok, **_**now**_**, I'm going to bed. Good night, world!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Tomorrow's Agenda

_**If I owned TVD, Delena, Beremy, Forwood, and Stefan/Kathy would be the hottest couples in Mystic Falls! Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah would be alive, but nice and friendly! Too bad I don't though...**_

**I'll post 2 chapters today because this one is short and I didn't post yesterday! In this chapter, Damon goes out and meet someone that he least expects! We also find out where Elena wants to go in this chapter! (Well, it's actually the first sentence!) Oh and in this story, I had to tweak Damon's nature a bit... he drinks human blood **_**and**_** animal blood. I'm hoping that's not a problem, but if it is let me know (in a review/PM), so that I will tweak it back. OK... I'm done... Enjoy! **

"I want to go to a baseball game"

"OK. Did you get the tickets, yet?"

I frowned. "No, I didn't know where to get them. But I think there's a game tomorrow, so get tickets for then. I think it's the Cardinals versus the Rangers." I admit I was trying to impress him.

Damon smiled. "OK. I'm going hunting, but I'm coming back very soon."

"Damon, you just drank a whole blood bag and had 2 burgers with 3 plates of fries."

"I know, wasn't enough, though. Instead of just drinking all the blood bags... or feeding on you, I'll get... fast food" Damon's signature smirk was slapped across his face. The double meaning behind his words were, of course, there.

"OK. What are you having?"

"Pig, chicken and maybe even a puppy or two." He laughed. I loved his laugh. "Just kidding. I'm going to the forest, so deer, bunnies, and maybe birds."

"OK. I think I'm going to sleep."

Damon looked at the clock. "It's only 6:00, you can't be sleepy. The sun isn't even down!"

"I need rest because I'm going to a baseball game with a vampire. I'm most likely going to watch a movie then sleep."

Damon shrugged. "OK, bye beautiful. Love you."

"Bite me, Damon!" I screamed. Then I realized I made a _big_ mistake: telling a vampire to bite me. When I turned to tell him what I meant, he wasn't there. I turned to go to his room and he was standing behind me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me backwards to him.

"I'd be glad to." He whispered in my ear and ran his fangs against my neck. I could hear his smirk in his voice. "Call me if you need me or a vampire of any kind shows up. Even Stefan, he's still on human blood so he might try to kill you." Damon said. He handed me my phone and left.

I was alone in the oldest house ever and I was scared. I changed into what Damon had on me before and picked a movie. I was thinking something funny, but all Damon had was scary movies, so I chose Paranormal Activity 3. I went to the kitchen and popped some popcorn and snuggled under the covers watching the movie, while falling asleep.

_**Damon's POV**_

I was walking though the forest while something ran pass me at vampire speed. I had no clue who it was, but my guess was Stefan or Katharine. When it ran pass me again, I clothes lined them. The person on the ground was the person I had least expected it to be. If I still had a beating heart, it would have stopped.

**To clothes line someone is to put your arm in their neck. It hurts and usually makes that person fall, for you that don't know. Did you like this one? The next chapter will be the convocation of Damon and this person he ran into. Who do you think it is? Will it be danger or delight? Where is Stefan? Are you excited? I am and I've already finished writing to whole story, so updates should/may come faster! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Keiara :-) **


	5. Doppelganger Confusion

**If I owned TVD, we would have known who Elena **_**almost**_** ran over and had an accident in "**_**Bloodlines**_**" Season 1, Episode 11! OK people! This time, it's like 1,312 words to read! So now, Damon is in the woods with that mystery person and they actually have a little chat! Also Elena could die by the next chapter! But you could **_**only**_** know if you read this story! Thanks and please **_**enjoy**_**!**

"Stefan? Why were you running past me like that? Why are you in the woods? I thought you were on human blood." I said and helped him up.

Ever since, he saved Klaus from getting killed, he's been a little kinder and back to being... Stefan. He's still on human blood, but he's slowly going to animal blood, thankfully. He isn't to see Elena unless Judgy's (**Bonnie**) around, near, or with her too make his brain melt, or whatever she does.

"You smell a little like Elijah." He joked. "I'm out here looking for Elena. Have you seen her?" He looked tired and dirty.

"No, I've been looking, though. I called her and she answered. Why are you dirty?" He was really worried about Elena.

"I've been to the cemetery looking for her and Katharine pushed me down in someone's grave. What did she say?" He said as he brushed himself off and unsuccessfully tried to make himself look better.

"Oh. She's meeting me somewhere and she was crying... a lot. I'm not telling you. She _really_ doesn't want to talk to you. Want me to tell her anything?" I lied. She was probably in _my_ bed watching one of _my_ movies. "Oh yeah, she said she was breaking up with you. I tried to talk her out of it but it didn't work."

"Tell her Katharine kissed _me._"

"Explain why you were in bed together."I said, now interested in the topic. I figured I was going to be in the woods for a while, so I sat on a nearby rock.

"I can't explain that. It was just like the old days when Katharine and I were together. I got caught up in the moment." Stefan used vampire speed and came back with two rabbits and a mother deer. I was shocked that he was so fast and handed me the brown, small deer. I bit its long neck and drained it bone dry.

"You should tell Elena that. She thinks you just cheated on her, but I can't blame her. You still cheated in a way." I was actually on Elena's side for once.

"I know."Stefan had finished his rabbits and threw them to the side.

"I'm going to a baseball game with her tomorrow, just to get her mind off of things."I smirked. I knew that Stefan was thinking that I was going to make a move on Elena.

"She broke up with me." He shrugged like he didn't care. "She deserves better. I ask for one thing in return." A smiling Stefan sat down next to me.

"What?" I was thinking that he was going to try to kill me. "Oh yeah, I found Elena buzzed at The Grill. I took her to the Boarding House and now she's fine, but she really doesn't want to talk to you. So don't go in my room."

"Ok. Thanks for taking care of her. A fight, I want us to fight. Not over Elena, just an old-fashioned fight." Stefan stood up and stretched.

"OK. I got some steam I want to blow off anyway." I stood up and stretched. "Any rules?"

"No hair pulling, slapping, or outside help."Stefan joked.

"You got it, Stephanie" I mentally patted myself on the back for that one.

Stefan smiled and I could tell he was thinking of a name to call me back, but didn't succeed. "Let's go." Stefan ran towards me and I just stepped to the side, allowing him to pass me and almost hit a tree. The fight went on for about 30 minutes. We both got tired and went home.

"I'm going to sleep." Stefan said and walked to his bedroom.

I sent Stefan a text:

_Elena said she wants to stay here. Go to The Grill tomorrow morning if you want to see her. I'll bring her there to get a drink before the game._

_Damon, your loving brother, who's taking good care of your ex_

After a couple of seconds, I received a reply.

_If you hurt her, I'm going to put you in a tub of vervain and then drive a stake through your heart._

_Stefan, your brother that still has human blood in his system_

"Ha-ha!" I said and faked a laugh. "I'd like to see you try!"

I put my phone in my pocket and walked to my bedroom.

_**Elena's POV**_

"Hey. Did you know Stefan's home?" Damon whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I heard his footsteps." I said sighing.

"Goodnight." Damon jumped off the bed.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. His arm was as hard as stone, but as cold as ice.

"What?" He whined in a sing- song voice.

I quickly stopped thinking about him. "Stefan might think something is up if you don't sleep in here. Sleep in here, with me."

Damon smirked, "Elena, stop teasing me, please."

"I'm serious. Go change and get in bed." I jumped in bed, got under the covers, and patted the spot next to me.

"It would be weird. You're not my girlfriend... _yet_." Damon smirked.

"Still, come on! Pretend I'm one of those girls that you met at the bar."

Damon laughed and grabbed some gym shorts, "So, saying you're want me to compel you to let me drink your blood, drain you dry, then dump your body in the woods and let the coyotes... or werewolves finish you off?"

Damon pulled his shirt over his head and put the gym shorts on. Then walked over and went over and started lifting weights. I had been watching him the whole time, admiring his perfect body.

"No, and if you even _thought _about that, I'll drive a stake through your heart. Just act like I'm not here."

As I got out of bed, Damon got in the bed. I went to the bathroom to put my hair up.

After 10 minutes, I came out of the bathroom to find Damon in bed, sound asleep. I watched him for about 30 minutes. Then I got on my side of the bed, facing Damon. All of a sudden, Damon wrapped his arm around me and pulled me towards him, slowly. He didn't even open his eyes.

"Do you, Elena Gilbert, want to tell me why you've been watching me for the past 30 minutes?" Damon said in a loud whisper. "And what were you doing for 10 minutes in _my_ bathroom?"

I couldn't think of an excuse, so I just sighed. "You're adorable when you sleep and I was thinking how everything would be different if I met you first. And I was putting my hair up."

Then, Damon got angry. "I thought I told you that you could never sleep in my bed. And get out of my head! You know I love Elena and you're making me have dreams about me and her? Too far, Kat. I'm getting tired of this game." Damon used vampire speed, grabbed a stake and shoved it in my arm.

I squeaked as words or screaming wouldn't help. Then Damon pulled the stake out. "I'll like to torture you before you die. Hope you don't mind." He whispered in my ear. He picked me up and carried me to the end of his bed and dropped me on the floor. I winced in pain and managed to squeak out, "Elena". He froze, looked around the room and left, probably to check the other rooms.

He came back, looked me deep in the eyes, picked me up, and put me back in bed. "I'm _so, so, so, so_ sorry. I thought you were Katharine. I thought she was making me have dreams about us. Blood?"

I just looked at him. I was in too much pain to shake my head, move, or anything. He bit his wrist and let me drank up. I loved the way his blood tasted, it was better than Stefan's. He pulled away and he walked to the other side of the bed.

"Good night." Damon said and touched my healing wounds.

"Night, Killer." He laughed and I smiled. I was feeling better, but it still was sore.

"I didn't mean too. I thought you were her and she brings out the monster in me. I'm truly sorry, Elena. Do you want-"

"Stop. It's OK. I forgive you."I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, just to seal the deal.

"I love you" Damon said.

I laughed. "Good Night. Don't try to kill me this time, please."

"I won't" He laughed.

I went to sleep after a couple minutes. Then I was awakened by something holding me down and a sharp pain in my neck. I screamed because it ached so much and I opened my eyes to see a vampire feeding on me.

**Only two words can describe this ending: EPIC CLIFFHANGER! So... did I do a good job? Who do you think is feeding on Elena? OMG, do you think another vampire was after them? Damon killed Klaus at Homecoming, so Klaus is dead in my story.**


	6. Run

**This is very short! :-( This chapter is just to prepare the folks for the next chapter, which will be Damon and Elena at the baseball game, that chapter will be longer than this one. I really love this chapter and I can't wait to see your reactions! Sorry for babbling, and on with the story...**

It was actually Stefan. After – what felt like hours, but was actually 30 seconds - of feeding on me, the pain was gone and I heard a loud thud. Damon was awakened by my scream and pulled Stefan off me quickly. He threw Stefan into the closest wall, which knocked Stefan out.

Damon gave me a clean washcloth to put over the wound and started to pick me up, but I quickly realized he was also a vampire and might feed on me. I wiggled out of his arms and ran out the house.

I didn't know where to go but I had to get out of there. Then Damon popped up in front of me and scared me to death.

"Why are you running?" Damon asked.

I grabbed my neck tighter and backed up. "You're a vampire; you could feed on me at any second, just like Stefan did."

Damon smirked. "He doesn't have his blood intake under control, I do. Elena, I would _never_ hurt you in _any_ way." Damon walked towards me.

I ran but he was in front of me again. I backed away, but he grabbed my wrists and looked me in the eyes.

"Guess what. You don't have your necklace on." He stated as he tapped the area where the necklace would be resting if I had it on. As he said these words, a cold, scary chill went down my spine, almost matching his tone of voice. "You should really keep that with you." Damon smirked. "You will let me pick you up and take you inside. You will not leave again. You don't want to talk to Stefan. You are sleepy, so take a nap." I repeated the words, he picked me up, and I went to sleep in his arms.

_**Damon's POV**_

A sleeping Elena was in my arms and I was bringing her back inside. Everyone was being difficult this morning. I put her necklace back on her after burning myself twice and laid her in bed. Then, I woke Stefan up.

"She's having the worst luck. I thought she was Kat and I shoved a stake in her arm, now you're biting her. Why _did_ you do that?" I asked a sleepy Stefan.

Stefan stood up and walked to Elena. "I don't know. I'm hungry." He touched her face, the veins came out in his face and his evil canines enlarged, and was about to bite her again.

"NO, Stefan! Go get a blood bag! Don't feed on your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend, anymore. Take care of her." Stefan went to the basement and locked himself up.

"I'll bring you a baby deer every day!" I yelled, while changing into a navy blue shirt.

I gave Elena more blood and waited for her to heal, which took a few minutes. I woke her up a little to put her on my back.

"Wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist."I told her.

"Stefan, I thought I told you to stay away from me." She started to hit me and I dodged all her punches, of course.

"It's the hotter, better, in control, blue-eyed Salvatore! Now get on my back. We have a ball game to get to."

She listened and went back to sleep on my shoulder. I ran to her house and go an outfit out for her.

**OK, I'm going to update early tomorrow morning if I have time! Thanks for reading and **_**PLEASE**_** review!**


	7. Confused

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the reviews, favorites, fav author, and alerts! This one's rather long, just to make up for the last chapter! And a HUGE thanks my new beta - Lioness002!  
><strong>

Damon and Stefan had stayed at the hospital waiting for Elena to wake up for three days and now both boys were soundly asleep.

Over the last those days, Damon was feeling empty. Incomplete. Something was missing and he knew exactly what it was. Elena Gilbert. After what happened to Elena, he let Stefan out of his "cage" and told him. They both were constantly visiting the hospital, checking to see if Elena was wake. Damon had even compelled the nurses to let them sleep in the chairs in Elena's room and he had been to the hospital enough times to know everyone on a first name base.

Stefan's life, on the other hand, wasn't that different. Yes, he did miss Elena and loved her, but he should have felt... hollow without her, but he didn't. Though Elena's accident didn't have an effect on him, it had a huge on his brother. Stefan found himself having to remind Damon to sleep, and sometimes to even to feed.

**_Flashback-Damon's P.O.V_**:

_Before the game started, the "Kiss Cam" went around to random couples and made them kiss. We were one of those couples._

_"Aww! Wasn't that couple cute? Let's go to the next lucky couple." The female announcer said, searching for the next couple. Then the camera was on us. _

_"Alright! Now, you have to kiss!" The female announcer said. _

_"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The fans around us cheered._

_Elena and I looked at each other, and then she kissed me. The crowd went insane._

_"Now, that is the cutest couple." The announcer stated. She replayed the kiss 3 times, making Elena blush._

_"You guys are a cute couple." A petite, short woman with black hair and very light brown eyes said that was in front of us said. _

_"We are actually-" I was cut off by Elena nudging me._

_"We are actually... getting married in a few weeks." Elena said and winked at me._

_"I popped the question one month ago. She said yes and I took her to a baseball game afterwards to celebrate. We're just reliving the moment." I said looking at Elena._

**_Nobody's POV_**

_Damon pulled his phone out his pocket and Elena and Damon had the following text convocation:_

_Damon: Why did you say that we're engaged?_

_Elena: I like the attention and you have a chance to kiss me and be all over me. I get tired of guys hitting on me. It's a win/win!_

_Damon: Fine wife! But any rules?_

_Elena: No rules... both of us are single..._

_Then the game started and all was well until the Cardinals hit a foul ball and it hit Elena in the back of head. She was knocked out and Damon took her to the hospital. _

_The doctor said that she was in a coma and she should only be in it for a couple of days. Only 37% of patients don't make it. They could only hope that Elena was one of the 63%. _

Elena's eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings. She had to blink rapidly to adjust to the bright white lights. She was in a small room with whitewashed walls, a brown leather couch, and 3 tan upholstered chairs that looked extremely uncomfortable. Sitting in those incredibly uncomfortable chairs were two men, one in his late teens and one in his early twenties. Elena was puzzled considering she didn't know where she was or who those two people were, but something inside of her was screaming that they looked familiar. "Umm...hi?" Elena said looking at the two men.

Damon woke up to the sound of her voice and relief washed over his features. "Thank god you're awake!" He said as he ran to get a hug from her, but the second he was within arm's reach she pushed him away.

"Look, you're really cute and..." She ran her hand down his chest, feeling his abs. "...really hot, but do I know you?" Elena said and pointed to Stefan. "Do I know him?"

Damon stared blankly at Elena for a few moments before running his hand though his raven hair and letting out an annoyed sigh. "Great, you lost your memory." He mumbled to himself. "Elena, I'm Damon and that's Stefan." He said pointing at his sleeping brother. "You broke up with him and we were at a baseball game and you got hit in the head with a foul ball. That probably explains why you don't know us. But Stefan cheated on you with Katharine, your doppelganger. She-" Damon's quick explanation was cut off by a wide eyed and confused looking Elena.

"I have a doppelganger? Ok this is too much!" Elena blurted out throwing her arms above her head in agitation.

"Elena, you have to listen to me!" Damon groaned in annoyance.

"WHO IS ELENA?"

"YOU! Your name is Elena!" Damon said in a loud, but calm voice.

Elena sat puzzled for some time and spent the next two minutes taking everything in. Having all of this information thrown at her was not helping her pounding headache, which now that she had been told she had been hit in the head made sense. Damon could almost see the wheels in her head turning as he sat himself down back in a seat to the right of the bed.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Elena said in a raspy voice sounding a lot like Caroline.

Damon looked back at a curious Elena. "What? No." _'Did she really just say that?' _Damon thought in his head. He was overflowing with emotions at that time. He was confused. He was astonished. He was overjoyed.

"Good to know." Elena said smiling at Damon who smirked back.

With all the noise in the room, Stefan woke up. "Elena." He breathed as he moved in for a kiss.

She was barely able to keep him away from her because of his strength, but she keep pushing and pushing. "What are you doing? I don't know you!" A befuddled and peevishly Elena hissed.

"What the- You don't remember me?" Stefan asked.

"No!" Elena snapped crossing her skinny arms over her chest. "Wait... are you Stefan?" She asked smiling. Damon realized where she was going and smirked.

"Yes! Yes! I'm Stefan!" Stefan said, getting happy.

"Good to know." Elena smirked as she drew her hand back and hit him across his face. His face automatically flew to the left and he raised his hand to readjust his jaw.

Stefan winced in pain, while Elena was detaching the tubes from her arms and Damon was laughing so hard he started crying.

"What was that for?" Stefan squeaked out.

Elena rolled her eyes as she was putting her clothes on. "That was for...cheating on me with that Elena girl and-"

"Your name is Elena! He cheated on you with Katharine!" Damon said correcting Elena.

"Right. The slap was for cheating and any other pain you caused me. You're too hot not to have caused pain to me." Elena said and left.

Damon jumped up and followed her out the door. He caught up with her and turned her around so she was looking at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"You said you knew me, right?" Damon nodded. "Well, drive me home. You know where, right?" Elena asked walking away. "Let's go."

Damon and Elena rode in silence until they reached Elena's house.

Elena looked at Damon. "Are you and Stefan…brothers?"

Damon sighed and said, "Yes. We are the famous Salvatore brothers."

"Whoa. You're famous?" Elena asked with wide eyes.

"No, but everyone in this town knows us." Damon said laughing at her reaction.

"Oh." Elena said sadly. "Did I date you?"

"No. I'm in love with you, but you dated Stefan instead." Damon said sadly.

"You do? Why didn't I choose you? I mean, you're hot, funny, and...Hot." Elena said feeling his biceps.

Damon chuckled at her words. "Only you know why. Let's go inside." Damon said and used his super speed to help Elena out of the car.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Elena asked with big eyes.

"I'm a vampire, remember? Stefan's one, too, but don't tell anyone."

"Oh. Did you ever... bite me?" Elena quizzed, while Damon picked her up.

"Me? Never! Stefan? Yes, he bit you last night when you were sleeping in my bed."

"I slept in your bed before? Are you sure we haven't dated?"

"I'm sure. But do you want us to date?" Damon asked sarcastically.

Elena thought for a second. "Yes, I do."

"Sure..." Damon said and rang the door bell.

A few minutes later soft thuds and a muffled "I'll get it!" could be heard from the other side of the door before Ric answered.

"What happened?" Ric said through clenched teeth ready to punch Damon if need be.

Damon saw the anger and confusion in his face. "Don't worry, she was hit with a foul ball and she forgot everything... including the people in her everyday life.

Elena walked over to Jeremy and made eye contact with him.

"_Please_ tell me that you aren't my cousin or something!" Elena pled and put her hand on his chest.

"Sorry, but I'm your brother." Jeremy said and removed her hand. He would admit, his sister's a beautiful girl, but he would never look at her in _that_ way. He scrunched up his face just _thinking_ of her like that.

"Eww...that's..." Elena trailed off because words couldn't describe how she felt.

Ric, Jeremy, and Damon quickly told her everything about everything going on in her life.

Damon was about to leave, but Elena grabbed his wrist.

"Yes?" Damon said in a sing- song voice with a smirk slapped on his face.

Elena was staring at him, in deep thought. She sat and admired his perfect body and features. "Sorry, can we go somewhere tomorrow?" Elena asked, slightly pouting.

"Hmm... Is Elena Gilbert asking me on a date?" He teased. As much as he wanted her, but couldn't have her, he could at least tease her. He then chuckled at her wide eyes and lightly parted lips. "Sure. Anywhere you want to go; we'll go, no matter how much it costs me."

"Ok." Elena smiled and watched him walk away.

Elena found her room and started searching for any clues that might remind her of her old life. Only finding pictures of her, Damon, and that Stefan guy, she gave up and went to sleep.

**_The Next Day_**

Elena woke up and checked her phone, 1 text message. It was from Damon.

_When you think of something you want to do today, meet me at the old Salvatore Boarding House. I'm free all day. If you don't remember something, call me. Someone might be tricking you. _

_-Damon, the insanely hot guy from last night_

Elena quickly got ready by taking a shower and putting on clothes. She wore a red, cropped in the front, sleeveless shirt, with white skinny jeans and red _high_ heels. She got directions from Ric and drove to the Boarding House. She got out her car and the door swung open without her knocking.

Damon answered and said, "Hi. You look hot. I mean... you usually don't dress like that."

"Hello. Thanks." Elena said and blushed. "Who's that guy at my house? You didn't tell me about him." She said while plopping on the couch.

Damon sat next to her, and said, "His name is Alaric Saltzman, or Ric. He is Jeremy's guardian since..." Damon didn't want to tell her about her parents or Jenna."...stuff happened."

"Oh OK. I want to go to the bar tonight... and I want you to go with me." Elena said smiling.

"OK we'll go at 7:30." Damon did his signature eye thing and left to get a blood bag and came back.

Elena walked over to him. "Has Stefan really bitten me? Like vampire hard?" She frowned at his smirking.

Damon looked her straight in the eye and said, "Yes, vampire hard. And I wasn't laughing, I was... smirking."

"Have you ever murdered anyone... not for blood, just because?"

"Yes, to be honest, many times. In my defense, they all were trying to kill me." Damon said while throwing his blood bag away. "You see that necklace on your neck? Keep it on every second of the day." Damon said changing the subject.

Elena felt her neck and seen the necklace. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Vampires can't compel you. Compelling is when vampires tell you to do something and it's basically tricking you. Like... ok, take off your necklace and look me in the eye."

Elena did as she was told and looked at his icy blue eyes.

Damon walked to the fridge and grabbed a pickle. "You will eat this pickle." Damon said while giving her a small, juicy pickle.

Without hesitation, Elena grabbed the pickle, took a bite, and made a disgusted face making Damon laugh.

"Why did you make me eat a pickle?" Elena asked while getting a bottle of water and drinking half of it.

"I was just showing you how easily vampires can make you do stuff without your pretty little necklace. Vervain burns vampires and too much of it is fatal." Damon said and handed over her necklace. He let it burn him so she would see what he was talking about.

"Ok. Mr. Salvatore. Anything else?" Elena said, eager to learn more about vampires.

"That necklace is important and..." Damon said while Elena spaced out.

Elena looked him up and down and carefully examined him. She looked at every single detail of his perfect body. It was like he was built to be a perfect person; perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect eyes... perfect everything. What she didn't realize was that Damon was staring back at her, smirking.

Elena blushed. "Sorry. You're just so... perfect."

She quickly realized that she was just feeding his ego and Damon's smirk was getting bigger by the second. "Thank you, Kitten."

"How are you so perfect?"

"It's one of the perks of being a vampire. I have super strength, speed, agility, quick healing, I can compel people, and I don't age. Oh and I can control your dreams."

Elena narrowed her eyes and asked, "How are you not married, or at least a girlfriend?"

"I can't trust a lot of people with my secret. So I don't date, but I do use my charms to lure and trick people into letting me drink from them. Pass me a knife from the kitchen, please."

Elena did as she was told again and sat in a chair next to him. Damon then grabbed her hand and made a large, deep cut in the shape of a 'D'.

Elena winced in pain and slapped Damon, but he caught her hand and said, "I'm trying to make a point, Elena." Damon then licked the knife and cut his wrist and let the blood drip in a glass.

"You make points by cutting me? You basically just marked me like a cow!" An angry Elena screamed at a smirking Damon.

Damon pushed the glass to her and said, "Drink this and see what it does… Or I might be overwhelmed with the smell and feed on you." He said. Of course he was lying because he could _never _lose control near Elena.

Without hesitation, Elena drank his blood, looked at her healing hand, and said, "Whoa, Your blood heals me?"

"Not just my blood, all vampire blood, and not just you, all humans." Damon smirked.

"Sorry for swinging at you. Is it weird that I want to hear more?" Elena asked playing with her healed hand. It looked as though he never cut her and the pain was gone.

"Come here." Damon led her to the couch and sat her down. He explained everything to her about vampires, witches, hybrids, werewolves, and all the other supernatural stuff in Mystic Falls. They talked and laughed for almost 2 hours. Then they went to the Grill.

"I'll have gin." Elena said and gave the barmaid a 50 dollar bill.

Damon took the 50 and replaced it with a 100 dollar bill. "I'll have bourbon and I'll pay."

"You don't have too you know." Elena said and showed him 100 hundred dollar bills taking up the majority of the space in her purse. "I have money."

Damon gave her a confused look and said, "Did you rob a bank?"

"No. I was looking around my room last night and found this in my vent. I have no idea where it came from, but I like it." Elena said smiling.

Damon was about to say something, but the barmaid had brought their drinks over.

"Can I just have the bottle, please?" Elena said with a smile.

"Sure darling!" The obvious southern belle barmaid left and brought the gin bottle back.

"Thanks." Elena said and looked at Damon, who was looking at her.

"I love the new you. I hope you never remember the old Elena." Damon said and ordered more bourbon.

An hour and many drinks later, Elena had finished the bottle of gin and was drunk. Damon had drunk 10 shots, but wasn't drunk.

"Elena, you OK?" Damon said while nudging her.

"I'M FINE, NEVER BETTER! WHY?" She screamed.

"Well, you're screaming and you were just flirting with Jeremy...again. We're leaving, let's go." Damon said and picked her up.

"Ok. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you." Elena said and touched his face. Damon didn't know what to do, but then he realized it was probably just the alcohol talking.

"Yeah, I love you too. I wish you'll say that when you're sober." Damon said sadly and quietly.

Elena still heard his comment and snuggled into his arms.

"I love you." Elena repeated and smiled again.

"Yeah, we're defiantly taking you home now." Damon said and put her in his car. She went to sleep before they reached the Boarding House.

When they arrived home Damon carried her in and laid her on his bed. Then he got a text.

_Jeremy: Hey, did you take my sister home? She was drunk and I think Katherine or Klaus got her! We have to do something! –Jer_

_Damon: First of all, I would punch you though the phone if I could. Second, do you really thing I would let you go with me to get her? It would be another Gilbert suicide mission. Third, she right here with me, in my bed. Do you want a picture?_

_Jeremy: Oh ok. No, the last thing I would want is a picture! Thanks. I own you one. Don't hurt her and please keep her safe._

Damon smiled at the text. His mind went back to how Stefan handed himself over to Klaus to cure him from the werewolf bite. Younger siblings always feel the need to protect the older one, when it should be the other way around.

Damon turned back to a sleeping Elena. He touched her face and gave her a small amount of blood so that she wouldn't be hung-over in the morning. He moved for the door when Elena rolled over and said, "Hey. I have something to tell you."

"And what is that, Elena?" Damon said and turned to face Elena.

"I don't love you anymore. I hate you. I love him."

Damon had a confused look on his face and said, "Who? Who do you love?" Damon sat Elena up in bed and she stood all the way up.

"I ...love... him. His... name is- is..." Elena spat out slowly before she passed-out.

"I love you being drunk, but you're making everything hard for me." Damon stated and put Elena on the bed.

Damon sighed and lied next to her and quickly fell asleep.

**_Two Hours Later - Elena's POV_**

I woke up and looked around. I didn't recognize where I was, but I saw someone lying next to me. I freaked out for a second, but quickly realized that it was just Damon. I reached over Damon and grabbed my necklace, since I was supposed to wear it all the time.

While I was leaning over him, he grabbed my waist and pinned me to the bed with one hand. I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but I forgot he was a big bad vampire.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked with his eyes still closed and pinning me down.

"Relax; I'm Elena, not my doppelganger. I was just getting my necklace." Elena said and stopped fighting.

"Oh...OK." Damon said and released my waist.

"Oh how cute." A voice came from behind me and it sounded like... me.

like... me.


	8. All's Fair In Love and Games

**I'm like sooo late, could you please forgive me? Thanks you guys! I really would make you a big basket of cookies if I could! Once again, huge thank you to my beta, Lioness002!**

_**Nobody's POV **_

The brunette standing in the doorway, who looked exactly like Elena, was wearing a plain, tight red shirt with white skinny jeans and red high heels, much like Elena's outfit... too much like Elena's outfit. Damon was out of bed in an instant and used his vampire speed to stand in front of Elena's Doppelganger, ready to attack.

"Are you Katharine?" Elena asked, now getting up off this bed to get a closer look.

"What?" Katherine scoffed placing her hands on her hips. "Elena don't play dumb, you know me." Katharine said as she walked past Damon and farther in the room.

"She lost her memory." Damon sighed as he turned to look coldly at Katherine. "She forgot everything and everyone from her life. She's starting over, a mental reboot if you will." Damon paused and caught Katherine's attention with a quick look. "I didn't tell her about all the Klaus and Elijah stuff, so...don't." Damon said the last sentence so that only Katharine's vampire ears would hear him.

Katharine nodded and stood next to Elena giving her a critical look over; you could almost see her brain calculating her next move. "Do you want to play a game?" She said acting very childish all of a sudden.

"No, not with you." Elena snapped turning look at Damon for approval.

Damon laughed, "Good girl. See, you're learning who to trust already."

Katharine growled at Damon and forced an innocent smile in Elena's direction. "It's either the game with me or a stake thought the heart." The evil Doppelganger said as she rushed over to Damon's dresser and pulled out the stake that Damon kept in there just in case of emergencies. "It's your choice." She hissed clenching the stake as she used vampire speed and pinned Elena against a wall away from Damon. Katharine put the stake over Elena's heart but didn't press.

"Now let's try this again; do you want to play a game?" Katharine said, only inches away from Elena's face. Elena was frozen. She forgot what to do in situations like this. Damon stalked towards the two, his eyes never leaving Elena. "Damon, if you come near me, I'll kill her and then you." Katherine threatened without turning around to look at him. Damon didn't want to leave, but it was that or Elena's life.

Elena lifted her head up and looked defiantly at Katherine. "No." She said and then quickly lowered her head a little after realizing Katherine was a vampire as well. That's when Katharine got angry. Her body tensed, her eyes flashed with rage. No one has ever said no to her, not in situations like this.

She slid Elena up the walk a little bit and pressed the stake in her heart just enough for a drop of blood to seep through the thin fabric of her shirt. Katharine had veins under her eyes and now had Elena on her tippy-toes.

"Fine! Just tell me what the game is." Elena hissed causing Katharine to smile and put her down.

"Come with me, Elena. Damon, go get Stefan and meet us in the parlor. And please... leave us girls to talk." She said with a sinister smirk and walk towards the bathroom.

Elena had no choice but to follow while Damon left. Damon was eyes Katherine

"Wait. Promise me something." Elena said as she walked towards the bathroom behind Katharine.

Katharine stopped and turned to face Elena."What?"

"You will not feed on me; stake me, or do anything else that will hurt me." She pointed her index finger at the dangerous vampire in front of her. "Give me your word."

"I hadn't planned on it." Katherine said after a moment of thought. "Fine, I promise to not hurt you...you have my word."

Katharine turned and went into the bathroom and Elena slowly and hesitantly followed.

Katharine pulled Elena's flat iron from her bag. "What are we doing?" Elena asked. '_What does a flat iron have anything to do with this?'_ she asked herself. '_Well, at least she isn't trying to kill me.'_

"We are going to see which Salvatore brother can tell the difference between you and me." Katharine said matter-of-factly as she smiled. "I'm straightening my hair and putting it in a ponytail." She said and began straightening her hair. "You should do the same."

"OK. Well, mine is already straight."

"Then don't straighten your hair." Katherine said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. "We'll need clothes that match."

"I have 2 red sweat suits; I have an extra one for some reason. I think one was from a girl named Caroline, but I'm not sure. I found it in my room."

"Thanks." Katharine said and she meant it. Elena might be her doppelganger and have both Salvatore's attention, but she still didn't want the girl dead. She didn't deserve it. She deserved to fall in love and get married. _'Gosh, Kat, pull yourself together. You're an evil, bloodsucking vampire. Act like one.'_

Elena and Katharine finished getting ready, which didn't take long, and they were almost in the parlor when Katharine stopped Elena and pulled her back in Damon's room.

"Wait, we need rules." Katharine said, being the smart vampire, she is.

"Ok, like what?" Elena asked waiting for Katharine the finish her sentence.

"First, talk in a monotone voice; they might pick up on our voices. Second, try to keep your heart beat slow. Third, whatever they do to try and figure out who's who's, just go with it. Don't reject them, they might notice."

"Ok. What is this going to prove?"

Katharine looked at Elena for a second before sighing and saying, "I always knew that Damon was a nice guy. You were the only one that could change him when he went on that murderous rampage. That, and I always wanted Stefan. I know that Damon will know you from me, but Stefan won't be able to tell the difference." She could only hope that Damon would be able to tell the difference, but she was sure that Stefan wouldn't. Both brothers couldn't make the same stupid mistake, right?

"Oh. Let's go." Both girls left and walked into the parlor where they saw Stefan and Damon on the couch reading a book. Both guys quickly got up and faced Katharine and Elena.

"Hello." Katharine and Elena said together.

Stefan and Damon looked at each other and smiled. "Hi."

Katharine nodded to Elena and Elena said, "We're playing a game. You guys have to figure out whose Katharine and who's Elena. No vampire senses though. The person you chose to be Elena will be your girlfriend for at least a year." Elena smiled at Damon who narrowed his eyes in a response.

The guys nodded and got to work. After 10 minutes of silence, "I think this is Elena." Stefan said pointing to a smirking Katharine.

"No. _This_ is Elena. That's Katharine." Damon said pointing to Elena. Katharine was right; my boy... _ex- boyfriend_ couldn't even tell me from Katharine. I'm happy I broke up with him.

"Are you sure?" I asked Damon.

"Yep, I'm sure." Damon said as Stefan nodded in agreement.

Katharine kissed Stefan and Elena kissed Damon.

Katharine pulled away and said. "Hello Stefan."

"Who are you?"

"The one and only..."

"Katharine" Stefan said shocked and turned to see Damon and Elena still kissing.

"Elena." Stefan said. There were too many feeling coming at him at once. He was hurt, confused, enraged, and happy all at once.

"What Stefan?" Elena said pulling away to look at him. "I'm not doing anything wrong since we broke-up. You were kissing Katharine _in bed_. _And_ we were still together when you kissed her. We're clearly broken- up now."

Stefan was speechless and he was shocked that Elena would let him chose Katharine.

"What? I don't know why you're looking at me like that." Elena said with narrow eyes.

"You're kissing my brother." Stefan said as calmly as he could without getting angry.

"Really? I never noticed." Elena said sarcastically and was about to go back to kissing Damon when Stefan disappeared with Katharine. Damon

After about an hour, Elena pulled away from Damon and said, "I'm hungry." Damon used super speed and brought back some chips.

"Thanks." Elena said.

After a blur that came from the hallway, there was a sharp and sudden pain in her neck. Elena screamed when the vampire's teeth were dragged from her neck to shoulder, then off of her. She looked into green eyes only to see hunger and determination- Stefan's eyes. Damon blurred to his room, found a stake and shoved it deep into Stefan's non-beating heart.

"Sorry you had to see that." Damon said calmly while opening his arms and walking towards her for a hug.

"It's OK. Maybe I'll sleep better at night knowing he's dead." Elena said in a shaky voice and hugged Damon back.

After awhile, Elena pulled back and looked into his icy blue eyes. "I need you. I really need you. I forgot everything and I need you to help me remember." Elena said. Damon looked away from her and she turned his face back toward her. Elena looked him in his eyes and kissed him.

After a couple of minutes, Damon heard a window shut upstairs. He pulled away and said, "Katharine. We need to find her."

Damon pulled her off the couch and motioned for her to stay behind him. Elena understood and did as she was told. Damon looked in all 4 spare bedrooms before getting to Stefan's. There was a note on the bed that read:

_Dear Stefan,_

_I can't do it. I couldn't help you kill her. I love you and I always will. And remember, I'll never be too far away._

_Katherine _

Damon looked at Elena and sighed. "I guess she's gone."

"I'm tired. I'm going home." Elena said while grabbing her coat and heading for the door.

"Do you want me to walk you... or _run_ you rather?" Damon smirked and Elena giggled.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Elena said and waited for Damon to pick her up.

Damon grabbed her and ran her to her house. When they arrived home Damon put Elena in her cozy bed and covered her up.

"Elena, will you be my girlfriend?" Damon said and looked into her eyes waiting for any response. For the first time in a long time, Damon Salvatore was nervous.

"Damon, I will be your girlfriend...as long as your brother stays dead and Katharine stays away from me." Elena said and giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Damon said and they shared a kiss.

**Ok...this might seem like the end, but it's not. The next chapter's going to be in Katherine's P.O.V and this scene in **_**her**_** eyes and where she goes from there. Unless someone review and tell me to her a "Katherine Chapter" I'm not doing it! Thanks for reading and that review button's told me he's feeling blue, so click on it and make him PURPLE again!**

**-KeKe :-)**


	9. Katherine

**Sorry for the wait! Here's the 'Katherine Chapter'! Hope you enjoy!**

"No, Stefan! I won't do it!" I yelled at the pacing vampire. The young vampires these days don't think. Why would I want to kill Elena? It would almost be like killing myself, which I did and it wasn't fun. "You go. I'll be here."

Stefan nodded and blurred off downstairs. I could hear Elena scream and then there was a thud. A blur passed Stefan's room and I recognized the black clothing as Damon. He sped back to a screaming Elena with a stake and I heard him shove the pointy piece of wood into my lover's heart.

"Sorry you had to see that." Damon said calmly to Elena.

"It's OK. Maybe I'll sleep better at night knowing he's dead." Elena said in a shaky and slightly muffled voice. Maybe they were... hugging?

After awhile, Elena said, "I need you. I really need you. I forgot everything and I need you to help me remember."

Mwah! Ugh! They're kissing! I'm getting out of here! I turned around to the large desk and began writing a note:

_Dear Stefan,_

_I can't do it. I couldn't help you kill her. I love you and I always will. And remember, I'll never be too far away._

_Katherine _

I knew he was dead, but just so Damon and Elena will know I'm gone. I left the note on the bed and escaped out the window, slamming it behind me. I knew Damon heard me, so I didn't have much time until he came or me. I ran at top speeds to the Grill and stole to nicest, cleanest car that I could fine. I was going to leave. I was going to go far away from Mystic Falls. As I was driving, I saw a sign that read:

_Rosewood: 28 miles_

Well, I knew where I was going next, but one day I was going to return to Mystic Falls.

**Line Break!**

I pulled up the nicest hotel that I could find and compelled the lady in the front to give me a free room. I walked to the room and lay on the big, cozy bed. I closed my eyes for a minute and before I fell into a deep slumber, a heartbeat and a knock at the door woke me up. Well, at least I know it's not a vampire.

"Who's there?" I called to the door, not wanting to get up.

"Aria... Spencer open the door!" A girl yelled. She sound almost like Elena, but she's with Damon, I'm sure of it.

I sped to the door and swung it open. There was a girl that even looked a little like Elena, but I could tell she wasn't. This girl had spunk, she wasn't easily broken, and she was smart. She could probably get out of anything with the words she could throw together.

"Sorry, wrong room." The girl said with an 'I'm sorry' smile and strutted off.

I slammed the door back and lazily walked back over to bed.

What had I gotten myself into?

**There you go! The Katherine chapter! Hope you enjoyed, but I really just wanted to show that Katherine went away and left Elena and Damon alone. Please review!**


End file.
